Tomoki Sakurai
Tomoki Sakurai is the main protagonist of the Sora no Otoshimono series. Appearance For the most part, Tomoki appears to be a normal (although slightly shorter than average) teenager. His most notable features are his black hair, which always has a stray strand, and his brown eyes. He is normally seen wearing his school’s uniform or, when at home, his pajamas. When he's being perverted, he is usually seen in his chibi form. Personality While having an extremely perverted side, to the point of creating peepholes via improvised pipe periscopes to every peeping spot all over town, he is usually a kind and sincere person. He takes on the task of helping a pink headed angeloid girl also known as Ikaros. Tomoki has shown feelings for Ikaros, Nymph and Sohara. With this in mind, you would expect him to "play" with all three of them, but he has never violated Ikaros, the way he does to Nymph, Sohara, and Astrea. When Sohara finds out about this, she acuses Tomoki of harboring "Extremely Strong Feelings" for Ikaros. He responds, saying that, not to get to worked up about it because it's just a sub-conscience thing. He has also "proposed" and kissed Ikaros in the past. Ikaros is madly in love with him but he has yet to notice... He has also over-looked the fact that he is in the center of an extremely tough love "Pentagon" including himself, Ikaros, Sohara, Nymph, and Astrea. He has also tried to break the Angeloids tendency to obey their masters' orders completely by letting them do whatever they want, giving them a great degree of freedom to make their own individual decisions. While he constantly laments that his idealistic world of peace and quiet is ruined by the appearances of the Angeloids, he admits that he does see them as a family, and enjoys their company. Plot The Series begins with a 16 year old boy, that has mysterious dreams that connects the human world and the Synapse. Abilities Tomoki is an expert in all things lewd and perverted. So far, he has shown himself to be both bold and resourceful in his various attempts at harassing women. On one occasion, he led all the boys in his school in a snowball war against the girls, capturing several of them. In a surprising demonstration of his leadership skills, Tomoki ordered his troops to focus on dangerous girls (Sohara) before anyone else. On another occasion, he dived into a pool and tied up all of the girls in it before any of them could react. As seen a few times, Tomoki aparently has the ability to shoot a powerful laser from his genitals. Relationships *Sohara Mitsuki - Childhood friend. She has shown strong feelings for Tomoki and even has dreams of him doing inappropriate things to her. *Eishirou Sugata - Friend. *Mikako Satsukitane - Friend and "enemy". *Ikaros - Tomoki's first Angeloid. Has feelings for Tomoki *Nymph - Friend. Has feelings for Tomoki *Astraea - Friend. Has feelings for Tomoki *Chaos - Friend. Developed feelings for Tomoki *Hiyori Kazane - Friend, Classmate. She's in love with Tomoki. Quotes *Peace and quiet is the best. - His Motto *My name is Tomoki Sakurai, I'm a guy who loves peace and quiet, and then I've been surrounded by...a girl with a murderous karate chop, and a weird guy who flies out of the sky; and as if that wasn't enough, I'm getting loads of SOS messages in my dreams and an alien creature dropped out of the sky - Episode 2. Trivia *Sohara calls him "Tomo-chan". *Seems that due to the extreme tortures he endures from the president, he somewhat gained an electrical immunity. Due to this, he is able to shoot thunderbolts from his "private area". *It is rumored that Tomoki might be an Angel due to strong hints, such as Daedalus mentioning that he is sleeping or Tomoki being able to be in the Synapse in his dreams (similar to Hiyori's "avatar" method). *Tomoki has perverted/manly spirits that once came to him in a quiz. When he was asked what to do in a girl's locker room and was about to say don't peep, the spirits came and helped him say peep. *He knows almost all girls' bathing time. *Tomoki's English voice actor and seiyuu both voiced Son Goku from Saiyuki. *Judging from Tomoki's trip to the "riverway dividing Life and Death" with one of the Harpy sisters one can conclude that the "Perverted" trait that Tomoki shares with his mother and late grandfather could possibly extend back multiple generations. As an old saying goes "It takes four family generations to remove a poor/bad character trait with hard effort". The fact that it reached Tomoki suggests that no one in Tomoki's bloodline made even a ghost of an effort to purge the perversion from the family. *Despite his perversion, multiple angeloids have become emotionally attached to him. Showing that for all his foolishness, he's a good guy and a major step up in "Master Status" when compared to Minod. Category:Characters